This invention relates generally to shower or tub enclosures, and more particularly to confinement or containment of vapor, heat or steam below the top and within such enclosures.
Taking a shower can often be a chilling experience, especially with housing developments in the past 10-15 years. Master baths have become increasingly larger; with many new homes featuring high cathedral ceilings, all of which allow the shower steam and warmth to dissipate rapidly. In addition, newer shower heads that comply with water conservation requirements simply do not yield the toasty, warm water flow of yesterday; and new, dual-setting thermostats keep the house cooler during the night; and early morning risers may find shower taking an even colder experience.
A few shower enclosure manufacturers now offer dome-topped enclosures with multiple water jets to give the toasty steam bath effect. But, the millions of existing shower enclosures lack such dome tops. There is a need for simpler means of providing for warmer showers in various sizes and styles of existing enclosures.